The Giver Continued
by Himchan Takanori
Summary: This story is my version of a continuation on Lois Lowrey's "The Giver". Where it says the catagory is City of Ember I only put it there because I couldnt find The Giver anywhere. This is about what happened agter Jonas and little Gabriel slid down the snowy hill.


The Giver continued

Jonas with little Gabe eventually slowed to a stop like the sled always did in the memory. Jonas tried his best to keep his eyes open and keep his back straight so he could pick himself up and walk to the lights he saw. They seemed to warm him a bit and he felt Gabe squirm in his arms a little as if the little infant felt the warmth as well. Jonas had no energy left though. He attempted to move his legs but ended up falling to his side holding Gabriel close to him and fell into a deep sleep. This music slowly faded from the sky and the lights slowly dimmed. Jonas and Gabriel laid there asleep and unmoving.

The low rumble of voices could finally be heard and a new light appeared seeming to get closer and closer to the bodies. "Oh my…a young man and a baby" An old woman holding a lantern said as she approached them and moved some hair out of the unmoving Jonas's face. He didn't seem to breathe as he laid there but with feeling the warmth of the lantern close to the little infant it began to squirm. The old man that was next to the woman smiled. "Ah it seems to have woken up" He said as he walked over and slowly picked little Gabriel up in his arms. Jonas never moved once. The old woman sighed as she looked over to the old man. "Seems like this one isn't getting up. He is in lords hands now" She said and left him there for now deciding to get him in the morning. They then walked back into the distance with the light fading as they went away from Jonas.

The night was filled with warmth and food as the old couple tried to nurse the little child back to health but it was still sick from common cold and hypothermia. The Gabriel whimpered and looked around as if trying to find a certain someone and he was in reality looking for Jonas who had not come in with them. The old woman who had been holding Gabe looked down at him. "He isn't here young one. He won't be with you anymore." She had a kind and warm smile and used a sweet voice even though the words weren't too kind or happy. The old man was sitting by the fire with the woman and Gabe just sitting there and drinking a hot cup of tea. A younger looking woman that looked maybe in her early twenties then came out from what looked like a bedroom and she looked at the two people.

"Where did you find this one?" The woman asked as the older woman looked over at her with a smile. "Ah there you are Rosemary we have been wondering when you would come out of your room." The old woman said sweetly gently rocking the young child in her arms. The old man just smiled at the girl. "We found him out in the snow with a younger boy. The boy didn't make it however. We are trying to keep this young tike alive" The woman called Rosemary raised an eyebrow. "Were you just going to leave him out there?" The old man and woman glanced at each other for a moment. "Well we are too old to do it right now Rosemary. We were going to do it in the morning." Rosemary shook her head. "Don't bother. I will do it now." She said and grabbed a coat, lamp and a shovel then walked out into the cold snowy air.

She walked up to where Jonas lay and tilted her head a little. She rested the lamp on the ground and knelt down in front of him until she was on her knees. Then then moved her hand over to his head and brushed some of his matted hair away from his face before opening one of his eyes. When she looked and saw that he had silver eyes she sighed. "You were a receiver too…well I hope that father helped you get farther then I did in training" She said almost as if she was talking to Jonas like he was alive. She then picked up the lamp and put the shovel under her arm. She looked around for a moment then picked him up the best she could and dragged him out back. When she finally got him there she set him down for the time being and turned so the light was shining on the area. There were wood pieces in the ground in a shape of a cross dug into the ground in certain areas. She began to shovel away some snow because digging a grave in the ground and put Jonas into it neatly. When done and put another homemade cross in the ground above the grave and paid her respects before going into the warm house.

Chapter 2

The next morning in the town that Jonas had run away from it had been mass chaos for a few days. Giver wanted to go out on the first day but he was too nervous of what would happen. After the few days he finally got up the courage and turned the button from off to on. "Yes Receiver? How may I help you?" The voice said as it came onto the speaker. "Tell the town that I am calling a meeting in town square. Right this moment" He replied as he grabbed a few papers from his desk and shoved them into a bag. "I will take care of that sir. Thank you for your instructions." The voice replied and Giver turned the switch from on to off once more.


End file.
